Dead at Twilight
by rhicrush
Summary: Twilight meets True Blood. This will be following the books more than the shows so if you have not read either of the series, there might be spoilers or confusion. It will follow Edward and Bella through the Great Revelation. This is extremely OOC and AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels. I just like for my imagination to run a little wild with both of them.

Summary: Twilight meets True Blood. This will be following the books more than the shows so if you have not read either of the series, there **might** be spoilers or confusion. It will follow Edward and Bella through the Great Revelation. This is extremely OOC and AU.

* * *

It was beautifully sunny and dry here in Phoenix just like any other day. I love it and wouldn't change it for the world. I was on my way to work at the local bar Merlotte's. It's not that big of a bar and we mostly just serve the locals but we get enough of the random visitors to keep the bar hopping on the weekend. I pulled into the employees parking lot around back and walked in through the back. I put my stuff up and then went to work.

It was so far turning out to be a good night. We were pretty steady for a Thursday. Jessica and I were able to handle everything pretty well with just the two of us. I was standing at the bar waiting for Jacob to finish the Sex on the Beach for the barely legal girls at table 12 when Jessica came over nearly throwing me down to the floor.

"Oh my God, Bella! There are vampires in here! Can you believe it! I mean I have seen a few from a distance since the Great Revelation but not up close! God they are just so gorgeous! I wish they would have sat in my section!" Jessica was talking so fast that I was barely able to keep up with her.

It actually wasn't until she mentioned that they were not in her section that I looked around at mine and I noticed five new patrons sitting at one of my tables. God! They were gorgeous! The only ones that I could see from here was a blonde supermodel sitting next to Mr. Muscles with the cutest dimples ever. Three heads were facing away from me so I don't know what they looked like, but if they looked anything like the supermodel, I don't know if I would be able to serve them and be able to look at myself in the mirror for a week!

"Hey Bells, you going to be okay? I'm sure Jessica can serve them if you rather wouldn't." Jacob asked. He was always so sweet and looking out for me.

"Naw its good. They can't do too much harm can they?"

"Well, if you need me or anything I'll be right here."

I walked over and dropped off the sex on the beach at table 12 and asked if they needed anything else. On my way to my newest customers I checked up on my tables, I needed to grab another jack and coke, Bud Light, and Gin and Tonic.

"Hi what can I get for you guys tonight?" I finally greeted my table full of vampires.

"A bottle of A positive." Supermodel just asked with a little too much attitude for my liking.

"I'll have the same." Mr. Muscles said with the dimples. How can anyone resist those dimples!

"Do ya'll have B positive?" What a southern gentleman! God he's gorgeous!

"I'm sorry but we only carry O positive and A positive and we just now got our first shipment in. If you guys are staying in the area and stick around for a while I'm sure I could convince Jacob to order a larger variety." I answered with a smile. The smile has just become automatic now. After working at a couple of restaurants and bars, the smile comes automatic.

"I'll have the O positive then, thanks."

"And I will have that as well Bella!" the little pixie exclaimed. I'm sure that she was bouncing in her seat a little bit. Wait, did I tell them my name? Great, I'm wearing my name tag aren't I? Nope.

"And for you." I asked the last one looking up at him from my tablet. That is when I should have just kept my eyes down. Oh My God! Can you faint just from seeing gorgeous? He had a strong jaw, with the most gorgeous brown hair with some red in it, or was it caramel?

"Uh... A positive. Thanks." Was I staring like an idiot or something? He looks a little confused, maybe it was because I stared to long. Shit! Way to go Bella!

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes with that!" Shit! Way to make a fool out of yourself for staring!

I keyed in all my orders for all my tables into the kiosk then went around and checked on some of my other tables. When I got around to the bar again, all the orders were up and I went in dropped them off. I made sure not to stare at the Greek God Adonis this time. At this pace I'm going to have a horrible night trying to fight with myself trying not to stare.

I grabbed a couple more rounds for some of my tables, bussed some of the others and when I go back to my table of vamps, the only one still sitting down was Adonis, and he was staring, staring at me. Great, just freaking great, now I'm blushing for no damn reason again and I can almost guarantee that I will trip on my way over to him to check on him. And of course, I did on the back of an empty chair. Thank god my hands were empty and I didn't actually fall.

"Did you need another bottle of A positive?" I asked even though I was tomato red and would much rather be hiding in the back and splashing water on my face to get rid of the blush.

"What are you?"

"A waitress?" Okay, can vampires get drunk off of blood?

"I know that." Damn does he have attitude much.

"Did you need another drink or not?" I had to get the same attitude right back. Working in a bar came in handy for these kinds of situations.

"No thank you." At least the attitude was gone now.

I walked away from the Adonis with an attitude. As I was walking up to the bar I noticed Jessica going up to Adonis. Of course, since her shift has just ended and there were just the regulars left now.

"Hey wanna place a bet on how long it will take Jessica to get into his pants?" Paul asked me from the stool next to where I was standing.

He was one of our younger regulars with deep tan skin, like everyone but me here in Arizona, and dark hair. He had a nice body since he works on the city's construction crew. This was a bet that we made every time Jessica made a move on someone. They always left with her and soonest she had gotten someone to leave with her was three minutes and 42 seconds. It had to go into a record somewhere.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"I started it when she sat down." He was always the time keeper. After the first few guys that she took home with her, Jacob bought a stopwatch just so we could do this.

"I think it's going to take her a little longer. He has been around for some time now and is probably use to it." I threw my bet in.

"Oh I think it will be quicker, a record breaker, since vamps can do that dazzle thingy." Paul threw his two cents in. "Jacob you going to actually throw in this time?" We always put $5.00 on it. We both have won about 50/50 since we started.

"Na not this time."

"Jessica will probably come on a little too strong at first. She too determined for this. She was just telling me the other day how she had wanted to try with a vampire." Well, she had! And she wouldn't mind me telling anyone anyways because she would tell anyone that asked her.

"Really? Huh, He might like someone strong willed. Oh wait what's the time?" She was getting up from the booth.

"Two minutes and 23 seconds."

"Ha I win! Show me the money!" Paul was obsessed with that movie a few years ago.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" I asked as Jessica came walking up to us, no doubt wanting to tell us of her achievement for the day, but she looked like she could blow smoke out of her ears instead.

"He turned me down! And he's not even dating anyone!" We all just stared at her like she had grown an extra head or something. The only guys that had ever turned her down were the ones that were taken and sometimes that didn't even count because she could score a 50/50 with them.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I'm going home Jacob!"

"Wow" Paul whispered after Jessica walked off. It was a whisper moment. Something that has never happened before just happened. We need to get a calendar and frame this day or something. Maybe Armageddon is around the corner.

"He must be gay." That was my only logical explanation. And with that I went on to check on my remaining tables.

I noticed Adonis get up and leave with a scowl on his face. Maybe something Jessica said had pissed him off and that was the reason he turned her down. I went over to clean up his table and I noticed two hundred dollar bills on the table. Did he make a mistake? Their total wasn't that much. Yea blood is expensive and with all six of them but even their total didn't come to a hundred. Oh well, his mistake, my blessing.

* * *

A/N: I Will try to write as much as possible but I probably won't give out regular updates. I had just noticed that when i first uploaded this chapter, it wasn't complete and then the second time I forgot to put in some of the finishing touches and spell check. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
